


Unforgiven

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being exposed to an alien element causing an undeniable physical attraction in one another, Daniel and Vala struggle to find a satisfying level for their underlying emotional one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgiven

**Author's Note:**

> Many many thanks to eilidh17 for the beta!

Vala's song-- a Siren's song-- a hummed ditty that dances off water droplets and tiled walls, finds its way to Daniel's ears. Some of the notes are strained and they make his back itch and twinge. The scolding water beats down upon his skin doing little to relieve the tension.

He has been hyper-aware of her presence ever since their return from the planet. Even through the layers of hazmat suits he felt her warmth, the sound of her breathing, and his longing to breathe that same air inside of him. He is also aware of how alone they are in the showers.

"Please, Vala!" His voice is loud over the pipes and echoes. The song is too much. Noise, tension, distraction. He is trying desperately to turn everything inside of him into anger. It's easier to want to blame Vala for this latest folly than to give in to her, to the alien substance in his body that he knows the water is not washing away... to himself.

Vala turns around and it is only then he realises he has been staring at her naked back for the last few minutes. Her face is a mixture of hunger and misery, and it is evident she is biting back some cheap sexual remark aimed at his nakedness. He knows this is her coping mechanism to stop from... what? Ravishing him on the shower room floor? Because he is not sure he'll be able to stop himself from doing just that for much longer. The pull is strong and his eyes have not averted from her body.

Vala shrugs sadly. What does he want from her?

"I-I'm sorry," he offers to her turned back.

She hangs her head against the wall, palms resting either side and lets the water cascade down her back.

Daniel doesn't exactly remember giving his body permission to move, but he finds himself right behind her, smatterings of droplets from her shower-head land on his face as he leans closer. He places his hands on her shoulders. "Forgive me," he whispers next to her ear before nosing it gently, manoeuvring her hair aside to place a chaste kiss on the back of her neck at the same time his erection nudges her lower back.

For a few moments, Vala's only response is a deep shuddering breath. She straightens then, her body closer to Daniel's as he trails his hands down her forearms to her waist and around to settle on her stomach, goose flesh rising in their wake. A dream twisted into nightmare. He was supposed to want...

"Forgive me," Vala speaks to the twisted features of Daniel's reflection in the tile.


End file.
